Planet Spots (Mugen Souls Z)
FAQs This section derived from Mugen Souls Z FAQ ''but not transcluded. 'When can I get 300% Planet Energy on all worlds? The short answer is only on the True Ending route and defeating the first Doppelganger. Captivating Planet Spots in this game is a lot more complex than the first game. The key differences between Planet Spot (this game) system from the Master Point (first game) system is: #Instead of asking for money to pay for an item that the player has probably never seen, they ask for the actual item instead so the Planet Spots that ask for those items gets blocked off until visiting the area that drops the materials needed. #This game has Ultimate Fusion abilities which can be used to explore unreachable areas. Some Planet Spots won't appear until after absorbing certain Ultimate Gods which is usually done at the end of a Chapter. #Unlike the first game, the more difficult Planet Spots have a safety feature to prevent the player from 100% failing to Captivate it. They are usually used as shortcuts to complete New Game+ runs since they increase a lot of Planet Energy. '''Visiting another world Ultimate Fusions Needing high Charm levels to unlock new Planet Spots 'I need help finding items to Captivate a Planet Spot' 74 out of the 250 Planet Spots will ask for some sort of item. Captivate Spots that ask for "clothing" tips All of the Planet Spots that ask for clothing, only ask for the cheapest clothing article of that type. None of them ask for shoes but they ask for a lot of Glasses which are the cheapest things to buy fortunately. All of the clothing are required to Captivate Planet Spots are available at the start of the game so these items should be bought at the first opportunity. List of all items needed to Captivate Planet Spots that "don't" require components: Some items are hard to get because the materials needed can only be found in the Mugen Field. Other times it's because the item requires a component that only drops from rare enemies which need to be bought at the item store in the Mugen Field which happens based on luck since the Mugen Field will give Item, Weapon or Armor for their shops. Below is a chart of all items that are needed for Captivating Planet Spots and how to get them. The troublesome items would be highlighted in Aqua for items that need a component that only drops in the Mugen Field and Pink for items that are need a component that drops from rare enemies. Scarlet World *Scarlet World can be 300% absorbed until after getting "100% on White World". *Regulus Ruins can be captivated to 300% after "visiting the Preaesepe Ruins" on White World. White World Rose World Rose World cannot be 300% absorbed unless "completing Chapter 10" first. Silver World Gliese Ruins can be 300% absorbed after "clearing Chapter 8". Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:Guides Violet World *Violet World needs "9% charm average" in order to absorb it 300% *Alrami Ruins can be absorbed 300% after "completing Chapter 8" and using Ultimate Warp. Crimson World #Crimson World needs "high charm level" to absorb it 300%. #Dzuba Ruins can be 300% absorbed after "clearing Chapter 12" and using Ultimate Decrypt. Ebon World *Deneb Algedi Ruins can be absorbed 300% after "completing Chapter 8" and using Ultimate Warp. Gray World *Gray World can be absorbed 300% after "clearing Chapter 10". *Scheat Ruins can be absorbed 300% after "clearing Chapter 10". Amethyst World *Amethyst World can be absorbed 300% after clearing "Chapter 12 first". *Alrescha Ruins can be absorbed 300% after clearing "Chapter 12 first" and having "high charm levels". Jade World *Jade World can be absorbed 300% after "defeating Ace on the True Ending Route". *Elnath Ruins can be absorbed 300% after "defeating Ace on the True Ending Route". Sapphire World *Sapphire World can be 300% absorbed after "clearing Chapter 12". *Castor Ruins can be 300% absorbed after "clearing Chapter 12". Ivory World *Ivory World can be 300% absorbed after "defeating Ace on the True Ending Route". *Hamal Ruins can be 300% absorbed after "defeating Ace on the True Ending Route". World of Awakening This world is only available after clearing the True Ending. A battle with the Tioni doppelganger will pop up after getting 100%+ so be careful. "All" item requirements to Captivate "World of Awakening" Rewards Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:Guides